Recent years have seen rapid development in the field of virtual reality. Indeed, due to advances in virtual reality technology, individuals can now utilize virtual reality devices to manipulate sensory perception (such as sight and hearing) and simulate the experience of physical presence in a virtual world. Accordingly, individuals and businesses currently utilize virtual reality devices in a variety of fields, such as entertainment, education, and employment. For example, virtual reality devices can now simulate the experience of traveling to a new location, driving a virtual vehicle, shopping in a virtual store, or listening to an instructor in a virtual classroom.
Although virtual reality systems have progressed in recent years, they still have several significant shortcomings. For instance, although conventional virtual reality systems can immerse users in a virtual environment, such systems are not well suited to providing customized virtual reality content. For example, although conventional virtual reality systems can provide a virtual reality game, conventional virtual reality systems are generally unable to customize the game to the unique experiences, responses, perceptions, and reactions of individual users. Similarly, although conventional virtual reality systems can provide a virtual shopping environment, conventional virtual reality systems are generally unable to customize the virtual shopping experience to the current perception and responses of individual users. These and other problems exist with regard to conventional virtual reality systems.